oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Globulopolis
}} Globulopolis is the 36th episode in Season 1, and was remade as the twenty-seventh episode for Season 7 under the title Inside Oggy. Plot Oggy is going to have a huge feast, and before doing anything the roach military attacks on the food. Joey jumps on a fried chicken leg and dives high and lands on a ketchup bottle, and squeezes it, while Marky is lying under it inflating as he consumes the SOS. Dee Dee hangs his bottom snout in strawberry yogurt, while Marky had grown so huge because of the SOS that he accidentally dropped Dee Dee in the yogurt bottle. Dee Dee feasts on the 3 strawberries lying in the bottle. In the next scene Oggy is scene with a bigger stomach (eaten lots of food) and attempts to drink the yogurt, Dee Dee watches in horror while Oggy opens his mouth and drinks (swallows) up and empties the bottle Not Noticing Dee Dee. Seeing Dee Dee get eaten, his pals watch in shrill horror. Dee Dee comes in Oggy's stomach and looks up sadly, but then finds lots of food. He begins on it. Oggy's white blood cells are consuming on food while Dee scares them away. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Oggy reading a newspaper. His stomach gargles and bounces, annoying Oggy, his eyes go tiny in tension. Oggy puts a digestion tablet in a glass of water and quickly drinks up. D D's feast is interrupted by the soda. Dee Dee climbs up thinking these are tidal waves. His foot touches the soda and gets destroyed and consumed. Thinking there is an acid tsunami, he escapes from a door-way while all the food gets digested. Oggy's white cells greet him to look down, and Dee Dee falls down. Next, Dee Dee landed on a jelly-looking object and was bounced of to some water.The water was yellow (urine). Dee Dee jumps into an appendix looking object which he hangs at it. But then Dee sees a strawberry fall down from the urine waterfall. He catches the next one but a white blood cell of Oggy comes on Dee Dee's nose and says he should not eat other bodies' food, but Dee Dee said he is right but I'll eat. Hearing this, the cell got angry and called the body's head cell. The appendix-like object was taken up and the Body's Head Cell was a big macho guy and was a Blue Blood Cell, he squeezed Dee Dee under his arm and his shape became cylindrical. Then the Blue Cell dropped him to another body area. Dee Dee saw White Cells going with suitcases in different body parts to fight germs and looks ahead. White Oggy cells were in line, waiting for their turn to go inside the elevator, but what turns out that Dee Dee is also in line, and is also vastly larger than any White Oggy Cells. Dee Dee goes inside too, but after the lift ended, Dee Dee had eaten all the cells. Outside, Marky drank a lot of water. Joey has to detect sounds inside Oggy to find Dee Dee using a glass. Both of them cried as they could not hear anything. Inside again, Dee Dee enters a door where it leads to a large object shaped like a balloon. Dee Dee punches the object and Oggy felt it then he rushes to the toilet. The object soon decreases , which is just Oggy's bladder. Dee Dee made it into Oggy's brain. Oggy was watching a opera and Dee Dee saw it too. Dee Dee felt bored and goes to Oggy's arm and to his hand. Dee Dee presses the button while unnoticed and changes the channel to a football game. Oggy flicks the remote and changes the channel back to a opera. Dee Dee changes it again, but was left noticed by Oggy and changes the channel again. Oggy hammers Dee Dee but he slingshot immediately on Oggy's tail. Hammered his tail and slingshot on Oggy's nose, removing it on Oggy. Dee Dee runs and saw the roaches then they made a group hug. Oggy hammered the roaches and they fly into Jack's mouth. Jack still had his nose but Oggy did not, but it is unknown where his nose is. Oggy puts it back and Jack bought a big fish. Oggy takes it and Oggy wanted to fry it. Finally, the roaches now entered Jack's digestive system workstation (JDSWS). They were surrounded by a lot of green cells of angry Jacks and the episode ends. Gallery Globulopolis.jpeg Ul3xI30mMgiCYnz9fXnMKhz9xUW9YhgnscE189HlfPN86H7CLpKSIJK7bJxiqE0sJVQj64onKn.jpg Globulopolis_image.jpeg Globulopolis 4.png Big Oggy.jpg 596481.jpg 0.jpg Joey Crying.jpg Marky Crying.jpg Inside Oggy 1.png|The yogurt. Inside Oggy 2.png Inside Oggy 3.png|Dee Dee eats a strawberry. Inside Oggy 4.png Inside Oggy 5.png|Dee Dee encountering a muscular Oggy lookalike. Inside Oggy 6.png|An Oggy lookalike squeezing Dee Dee. Inside Oggy 7.png Inside Oggy 8.png|Joey is upset about Dee Dee... Inside Oggy 9.png|...so do Marky. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)